FA Community Shield
| current_champions = Manchester United | number_of_teams = 2 | most_successful_club = Manchester United (20 titles) | current = 2013 | website = http://www.thefa.com/TheFACup/FACompetitions/TheFACommunityShield }} The Football Association Community Shield (formerly the Charity Shield) is a one-off annual English club football match contested between the Premier League Champions and the FA Cup winners at the national football stadium, Wembley Stadium in London. It is played as a season opening game between the previous season's league/cup winners (or the league runners up if the league champions won The Double of league and cup).The winners of the game receive the Shield as a trophy for the year, while players also receive individual winners medals. The current holders are Manchester United, who beat the 2009–10 season Double winners Chelsea 3–1 in normal time in the 2010 Community Shield held on 8 August 2010. History The Community Shield started in 1908 where it was the Football League First Divison winners play against the Southern League champions with the first match in 1908 between Manchester United F.C and Queen Park Rangers. The first match in the new format was a 1-1 draw which meant their had to be a replay which was the onlyu one in the community shield history where Manchester United F.C won 4-0 with both games being head at Stamford Bridge. The competition format varied over the 17 years between 1913 and 1929 until in 1930 it went back to a Football League winner versus FA Cup winner where the format was the same to this present day. Notable match that didn't follow the format have been the 1950 Shield where a England FIFA world Cup team took on a touring Canada squad in that summer. In 1961 Tottenham Hotspur F.C. became the first team of the 20th century to take home the Double and played a Football Association XI in the 1961 edition. The game had been moved to the start of the season from 1959 onwards to the present day with the two teams should contest the Shield should one team win both the FA Cup and the League continued to linger as in 1971 where Arsenal F.C. become the second team in English history to take the Double since the Shield's foundation but owing to their previously arranged pre-season games, they could not take part in the league, in their places Liverpool F.C. and Leicester City F.C. were invited to take on the 1971 Shield which Leicester City F.C. winning 1-0. 1972 was the same as Derby County F.C. and Leeds United A.F.C. declined their invations for the Charity Shield, so Manchester City F.C. who finished 4th in the First Divison and Aston Villa F.C. which was the Third Divison champions were invied to take part where Manchester City won 1-0. In 1974 the FA secretary created the current format with it being held in Wembley Stadium, and being contested by the reigning League and FA Cup holders with Liverpool F.C. winning the first title in the new format. In the 1980s and early 90s a drawn game resulted in each team holding the trophy for half of the year until 1993 where penalties were re-introduced to decide drawn games with it being used in the first year with Chelsea F.C. being the unlucky one. With the new top league in formation called the Premier League, the Shield became a showcase match between the Premier League and FA Cup winners from 1993 competition onwards. In 2002, the competition was renamed as the Community Shield. Winners By number of wins (clubs) By number of wins (other) External links *Official site at TheFA.com * Category:English competitions